


Hot Pot Party

by Denrinko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accusations, Cute and Childish Izaya, Explanations, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hot pot party, OOC Izaya, Other, Pouting, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrinko/pseuds/Denrinko
Summary: Orihara Izaya is tricked into attending a hot pot party on his precious day off, his masks are gone and his guard is down but he doesn't have the energy to replace them right now, by doing so, perhaps he'll change a few people's bad opinions of him.[One Shot]





	Hot Pot Party

It wasn't often Izaya was urgently called to Shinra's house so when the doctor had called a short while ago Izaya agreed to go despite it being his first precious day off in a month.

He stared out the window of the cab, it was winter now and snow had started to fall, as always, it was only heavy enough to create an annoying and slippery slush on the ground.

He arrived at Shinra's apartment and pulled his parka close to his body, he looked slightly different, he had been wearing casual clothes before heading out.

Despite his usual parka and black jeans, he looked completely different. His boots protected his fluffy socks from the wet, cold ground while the oversized black jumper he wore threatened to slip right off him and reveal the sleeveless rust-red shirt he wore, even his long fringe was pulled back by a thin black hairband. He barely looked like the information everyone was afraid of and in his relaxed state, he was far from his usual self.

Izaya hated the cold more than anything so he grumbled the entire way from the car to the doors the Shinra's apartment complex.

He soon found himself at the doctor's door and frowned at the noise behind it. He rang the doorbell and Shinra opened it with a huge smile.

"Finally! You're here, come in." He said with a beaming smile, Izaya frowned as dozens of voices floated from the apartment.

They stood in the entrance, "What did you need to talk to me so desperately about?" Izaya asked, having a bad feeling about the grin on Shinra's face.

"Oh, that was a lie to get you to come here." The doctor said cheerfully and Izaya glared at him,

"What the hell Shinra? It's my day off!" He complained angrily clenching his fists. "If it wasn't something important why did you call me!?"

"But it is important, it's a party." Shinra beamed, "Everyone's here!"

"Everyone?" Izaya repeating thinking of many faces he would rather avoid on his rare day off. "Screw that, I'm going home." Izaya turned around to leave but Shinra grabbed his jacket, they wrestled for a moment before Shinra was able to slip it off his body.

"What the hell? Give it back Shinra!" Izaya exclaimed annoyed but Shinra just grinned, hanging it on the nearby already coat rack.

"Tsk, why must you be so annoying?" Izaya pouted, reaching for the jacket but as he did Shinra hooked his arms under Izaya's underarms, having an idea on what the doctor was planning, Izaya went limp making his body into dead weight and tried to dig his heels into the floorboards.

It was no use, the informant was a natural lightweight, so Shinra just hummed cheerfully as he dragged his friend down the hallway.

"Damnit Shinra, I won't forgive you for this!" Izaya growled as he was easily dragged into the crowded main room.

"Delivery! Everyone's favourite moody informant!" Shinra said cheerfully as he dragged the pouting Izaya further inside.

"Oh my god! Kawaii! Look at Iza-Iza's tsun tsun face!" Karisawa Erika exclaimed while others looked on in distaste. Izaya grumbled under his breath as Shinra dragged him to the kitchen table where Kyohei and his gang were sitting.

"Here you go!" Shinra said cheerfully handing the annoyed Izaya over to Kyohei who sighed.

"Let me guess, Kishitani-kun tricked you into coming?" The taller man asked and Izaya pouted even more as he set down in the seat next to his friend.

"He did, emergency my ass." Izaya grumbled, "It's my day off too!" He near wailed, Kyohei sighed and gave the smaller male a few pats on the head. The informant was obviously upset, Kyohei was surprised he hadn't seen Izaya act like this since high school, he had always acted like a child when had his guard down.

Izaya looked over his shoulder to assess who was present at the party. Along with Kyobei and his gang, there was the three Raira kids, Namie's younger brother and his deranged girlfriend, Awakusu Akane and of course, Shinra and Celty.

It was a full house but luckily for him, a certain blond monster was no where to be seen, he let of a sigh of relief and let himself relax a bit more. He was unarmed, his flick blade was tucked away in his jacket by the entrance.

Izaya's red eyes landed on the hotpot in the middle of the table and his eyes lit up childishly. Kyohei chuckled and handed him a bowl and chopsticks.

"It isn't cooked quite yet so hang on." He told him and Izaya nodded, eyeing the content of the pot, the meat, vegetables, mushrooms all cooking away in a delicious looking broth made the informant's stomach rumble.

It must have been loud because both Kyohei and Saburo looked at him amused, he looked at him feeling a slight blush spread across his face. "S-shut up, I didn't eat lunch." He stuttered and Kyohei chuckled.

"Let me guess you spent the entire day sleeping." Kyohei asked and Izaya pouted, he had indeed spent most of his day sleeping. He had planted to watch TV and order take out before Shinra had called him.

Soon the food was ready and they all happily dug into the food, Izaya took a lot of vegetables and a few pieces of meat and starting eating. He felt eyes on him as he nibbled away at his food. He looked up to see Erika staring at him with shinning eyes.

Izaya was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as he ate his food as her chocolate brown eyes never left him.

"Stop it, why are you staring at me like that!?" He exclaimed pointing at her with his chopsticks. Erika suddenly stood up,

"The gods have blessed us!" She exclaimed with a huge grin in his face, "Iza-chan is the perfect uke!" She said her eyes flashing.

"Uke?" Izaya tilted his head, confused by the unfamiliar word.

"Look at him! So moe! That over sized jumper! The girly headband! That slim figure with that butt!" She said clasping her hands together as she was praying, Izaya blushed as the girl mentioned his ass.

"W-what are talking about!?" He exclaimed embarrassed, suddenly Erika was next to him looking down at him with flashing eyes and a grin. "I bet you don't even have an inch of body hair!"

Izaya shrieked as Erika basically attacked him, the males at the table and everyone else in the room was completely shocked as Izaya fell off his chair onto the wooden floor as Erika grabbed the hem of his jumper.

"What the-! What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled as she fearlessly yanked up his jumper and shirt revealing the milky white skin of his toned stomach to the room.

"Pervert! Molester!" Izaya cried, struggling to get away as he was stripped of his shirt and jumper, he fought against her but he didn't like using force against women so he barely got anywhere.

"Whoa! So pretty!" Erika cried touching his chest which had him shiver slightly in shock. Finally, Kyohei and Walker snapped to their senses and jumped to their feet.

"What the hell Erika!? You can't just go attacking people like that! Do you want to go to jail!?" Walker cried dragging his best friend away from the stunned informant. Kyohei helped Izaya up from the floor, Izaya looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" He said concerned and Izaya frowned anger spreading throughout his slim body.

"Hell no, I'm not okay! Your friend just straight up molested me!" He cried grabbing his shirt and forcing it over his head.

"You can't blame her for being curious Orihara-kun, your lack of body hair is strange." Shinra said in a cheerful tone from across the room and Izaya blushed bright red.

"Shut up you pervert, it's genetic!" Izaya exclaimed, putting on his jumper with a angry frown.

"Oh my god! Shinra x Izaya!? That hot doctor on nurse action!" Erika cried happily from the restraint of Walker's arms. Everyone shared a horrified look,

"Ew! god no!" Izaya and Shinra said in unison,

"I love only my Celty! She has the best and only body I want to-" his comments earned him a jab in the ribs from his said girlfriend. "I only know Orihara-kun's lack of body hair because I'm his doctor. Its quite odd that he has no arm or leg hair." He finally commented, pushing up his glasses.

"I do have arm hair!" Izaya protested, "It's just not that noticeable...wait, why are we even talking about how much body hair I have!?"

"Yeah, let's change the subject." Kyohei agreed and Izaya sat back down at the table wanting to continue to eat only to notice the pot that was once full of food, was almost empty.

The entire table looked at the bowl in horror wondering what had happened to their food only for Saburo to smile, they all turned to him as he ate his highly stacked bowl. "Man! He took all the food!" Walker complained. 

* * *

 

After eating, the mood relaxed and Izaya found himself becoming sleepy once more, his eyes kept slowly closing before he would open them again not trusting and crazy otaku girl across the table.

"You seem on edge." Kyohei commented sipping his beer and Izaya sighed.

"Well, your crazy friend is still eyeing me off." He said pointedly staring at Erika who grinned at him. Kyohei sighed and apologized for what had to be the hundredth time that night.

"To be honest it kind pissed me off knowing I was only invited because that brute isn't here." Izaya said after a long silence, Kyohei nodded not denying the informant's words.

"Maybe if you stopped messing with him you would both me able to come to these types of things." Saburo said dully and Izaya frowned at him.

"I like how everyone just blames me for Shizu-chan hating me."

"Well, wasn't it your fault?" Walker said raising an eyebrow, Shinra who had been listening to their conversion walked over to join them.

"Technically Shizuo-kun hated Orihara-kun before he did anything." He said simply and Izaya nodded.

"Yup. I basically just introduce myself and he went straight for the kill." Izaya said crossing his arms across his chest. Erika and Walker shared a surprised look.

"You must have done something." Kida Masaomi commented coldly, he had been passing the table on his way to the toilet.

"Well, I did clap after I saw him take down a soccer field of people but I had never seen anything like it before, it was amazing so I clapped." He explained defending himself, beside him Shinra confirmed his story.

"And then Orihara-kun introduced himself and Shizuo said something like 'you piss me off'" Shinra lowered his voice to try and imitate Shizuo, of course, it sounded nothing like the blond.

"Izaya was obviously insulted and said some sort of snide remark and then Shizuo-kun tried to punch him into the Asthenosphere. And that's how the whole thing started." Shinra said cheerfully as he was telling them a campfire story.

"No way, didn't you frame him for a crime and send gangs after him?" Kida insisted and Izaya shrugged,

"Wouldn't you try to get rid of someone who tried to kill you every time you stepped foot into Ikebukuro? He interrupted my high school days making it so I was basically unable to go to school, so I sent people after him hoping they would injure him enough to leave me alone but that of course was impossible." Izaya said, resting his chin in his hand with an annoyed expression.

"And then when we finished high school and I started working, that beast decided to interfere with that, I had to move cities because of him!" He exclaimed angrily banging his hands on the table. "Out of my own hometown!"

"How would any of you like it if every time you were, I don't know, on your way home from work, from school even, and that monster appeared trying to kill you!?" He was getting increasingly worked up, "It's only normal that I would want to get rid of him but everyone acts like I'm some sort of villain because I'm fighting for my life every time I step foot in this city!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in Izaya's seeming over emotional outburst. Quiet murmurs echoed through out the room before Walker spoke up.

"When you put it that way...it's really not that insane." He murmured and multiple people nodded in agreement.

"I mean Orihara-san is still an asshole but he has a point. If he is telling the truth than this changes a lot." Saburo said frowning,

Izaya pouted, Kyohei patted his head calming him down like he often did in high school.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, you get so emotional when you're tired." He sighed and the informant bit the inside of his cheek.

"It's not my fault everyone's so quick to judge." He grumbled resting his head on the wooden table, "Ah~ Shinra, you ass. I just wanted to watch TV and sleep, why did you call me here?" He complained,

"I'm sure there will be reruns of Doraemon episodes Orihara-kun, you won't miss much." Shinra reassured his friend in the same way you would talk to a child because, without all his masks and sadistic views on life, that's what Orihara Izaya was, an overgrown child that was too smart for his own good.

Izaya pouted before turning his head so he was face first to the wood. "They were the new episodes too." He muttered quietly, it was muffled by the table and only Shinra and Kyohei heard and they just shook their head used to the informant's childish antics.

"If I hadn't invited you everyone would have continued to think you were some sort of demon instead of what you actually are." Shinra grinned speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, Izaya turned his head to look at him again.,

"And what would that be?" He asked playfully and Shinra thought for a moment,

"You're...you?" He replied nervously and Izaya rolled his eyes with a big yawn. It was getting late and the informant was getting tired. He groaned aloud when he realised he would have to return to his penthouse in Shinjuku before being able to safely sleep.

"Dotachin~" he whined pouting and Kyohei sighed, looking down at his friend.

"What?" He asked already knowing what the informant was going to say.

"I'm tired." He murmured peeking up at the taller male through his black hair, Kyohei sighed.

"Yes, yes. Go to sleep then." He said, Kyohei would be in charge of protecting the informant until he woke up, it was just like high school when Izaya would ask Kyohei to guard him while he napped on the roof or under trees.

Izaya gave the older man a grateful smile before his eyes dropped closed and his breath evened out, soon before anyone could protest, Orihara Izaya was sound asleep. There was a smile on his face that was only noticed by his two friends who looked at each other.

To them it was obvious that Izaya was happy, he was finally given the chance to explain himself and show everyone he wasn't as evil as they first thought. His friends smiled at Izaya, maybe soon the informant would have more than the two of them to call his friends.


End file.
